Fang
Fang was a member of the Baskerville Dukedom 100 years ago. Unlike his fellow Baskervilles, Fang was polite, and disliked killing and injuring people needlessly. Fang died durin Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony in Isla Yura's Mansion by the hands of Xerxes Break. History Tradgedy of Sablier Fang's past before he was accepted by the Light of the Baskervilles is currently unknown, but when Lily was accepted by the Light of the Baskervilles herself Fang, alongside Doug and Lotti, welcomed her with open arms, showing much hospitality, Fang especially. He and Doug went as far as to have the sign of the Devil tatooed to the left side of his face, Doug's was on the right, like Lily had to signify her banishment and to make her feel more at home. Shortly after Lacie Baskerville was sacrificed to the Abyss, he was lead by Lotti alongside Doug to destroy as many people as possible in Sablier, the capital city, as ordered by the clouded Glen. Fang immediatly talked back against his master, clearly appauled by the order, not wanting to kill the Royals that resided in Sablier. Fang was cut short in his argument though, as Glen demanded that it was to be done. Fang didn't know why exactly they were following through with the slaughter, but was just following his master's orders. When Jack killed his best friend as to stop all the madness, Glen's soul, Fang and all the other Baskervilles, were dragged into the Abyss after Miranda Barma taught Vincent Nightray to open the Doors to the Abyss, who was also dragged into the Abyss alongside his brother. Shortly before Oz Vessalius' Coming of Age Ceremony, Fang was released from the Abyss, being one of the first Baskervilles to have been released. Plot First Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Fang along with Zwei and Zai Vessalius attended Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, in which Zwei used Doldum's power to freeze time and control Gilbert to obtain blood from Oz and hold him in place. When B-Rabbit appeared it was Fang and Zai who battled endlessly with her, even though they were surprised by B-Rabbit's minimized power, the two were still defeated by the Chain recieving minisquel injuries. Zai slices through B-Rabbit soon after and the chain co operates by vanishing and letting the Baskervilles carry out their goal, Fang held Oz in place while Zai used Gryphon's power to banish Oz to the Abyss for existing. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Whilst Oz, Alice, Gil and Break were trapped in Cheshire's dimension, Lotti and Fang went to greet Doug after he had been released from the Abyss. Fang noticed that Zwei wasn't with Doug, and Doug explained that only a few days before hand, Zwei acted on her own and almost had Oz Vessalius killed, thus putting her on probation. Doug asks how things had been going for Fang and Lotti, and Fang tells Doug that they've been unable to find 'it' but instead, Fang brings orders from above, that the time of silence is over for the Baskervilles, and that they had to be prepared to run amok. Latowidge Arc Vincent Nightray, who had been released from Abyss shortly before Fang, contacted his Baskerville "friends" Lotti, Doug and Fang to kidnap Oz Vessalius and he himself supplied them with the necessary information of Oz's where abouts as he was visiting his sister at her school, Latowidge. Lotti desguised herself as a student, in an omake it was revealed that Fang proposed that he and Doug also posed as students though Lacie refused to allow it. After Lotti had knocked Ada unconscious, she lead him down to where Fang and Doug waited in the lower levels of Latowidge. Lotti starts off by scaring Oz by hugging him and holding him closely, making Fang have to apologize for them having to bother Oz while he was busy and that they didn't intend on harming him, atleast not this time. Fang and Doug stood by and watched Lotti toy with Oz until he revealed that he didn't care what happened to him, as he'd rather sacrafice himself for others. Elliot and Leo arrive at this point and Lotti almost hits Leo with her throwing knife. Elliot recognizes that the three are Baskervilles and immediately takes it upon himself to condemn them as is his duty as the son of Duke Barnard Nightray. Fang then draws his sword and warns Elliot to retreat while he still can, as pointing a blade at the Baskervilles is like welcoming death. The two engage in battle, and though Fang compliments Elliot on his swordsmanship, he quickly bests Elliot using his supernatural speed. Meanwhile Lotti reveals to Oz that she wants to speak with Jack in order to understand why the Tragedy of Sablier was carried out, as none of the Baskervilles really knew, they had just been following orders. Fang shows concern when he hears that Lotti has slammed Oz into a crate and pinned him there. Lotti states that it was only Fang who'd promised not to hurt Oz and that she could do as she pleased, causing Elliot to leave Fang and go after Lotti. At this moment, Fang and Doug realize that Leo is no where to be found. Lotti is shot by Leo from behind and Oz, Elliot and Leo all escape whilst Fang and Doug tend to Lotti's wound. Lotti, Fang and Doug catch up with Oz, Elliot and Leo after Lotti summons her chain Leon. Leon and Fang dive right into battle. Fang battles Elliot again whilst Oz attempts to fight Leon, though he fails and tries to summon Jack instead as Lotti requested. Jack comes forward and summons the power of B-Rabbit to banish Leon and Fang protects Lotti from the blast. As Jack appears, Lotti has a flashback. Lotti remembers meeting Jack for the first time, and the creation of the stopwatch in honour of Lacie. Lotti wished that things could remain happy for Glen for a little while, but soon Glen ordered Lotti, Fang and Doug to kill everyone in Sablier. Fang fought back against his master's orders, but was quickly quieted by Glen, as his orders remained. Lotti asked Jack where they could find Glen, though Jack refused to answer her and told her to leave of her own free will or Jack would have to use B-Rabbit to force them to leave. Fang stopped Lotti from going after Jack, and the three of them left Latowidge. Sablier Arc Fang arrived in Sablier alongside Zai Vessalius, Barnard Nightray, Lotti, Zwei, Doug and few other Baskervilles while they searched for the First Sealing Stone of Glen Baskerville. Fang was accompanied by an unknown Baskerville shortly after Lily's release into a ruined house near the pit of Sablier, which is where they found the First Seal. Fang was the one to destroy it and release an arm tainted with darkness. Sealing Stones Arc Fang then appeared during a meeting between the Baskervilles and Vincent within the Nightray estate. Lily had just woken up Vincent after Dormous had put him to sleep while the Baskervilles were talking. Vincent explains that he was having a nightmare and that it must have been Lily's fault, and Fang was quick to tell Vincent not to bully Lily before retraining her and separating her and Vincent. The conversation about the Seals and how the Second had been broken by the Head Hunter continues. Fang explains that as the Second Seal was in Carilion, near Tor, and the First Seal was in Sablier, that the remaining three Seals would be easier to locate as they'd form a circle when connecting their locations. Lotti explains that she's more concerned with how the Head Hunter was the one to break the Second Seal, which Fang agrees with, saying that they don't know what her aims are. Vincent tells Lotti what he knows about the Head Hunter before Lotti asks him how his search for the Keys had been going. This prompts Vincent to explain his mission of searching out the Keys of the Abyss to Lily and explain that he's been dating Ada Vessalius for a while in pursuit of the Vessalius Key rather that try and go after Rufus' or Cheryl's Keys. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Upon saving Reim from being killed by Bandersnatch, Lily reveals to him that Fang, Doug, Lotti and herself had arrived at Isla Yura's mansion in pursuit of the Third Seal, just like Pandora, which Yura is thought to own. Lily explains her past life to Reim, revealing that none of the Baskervilles are actually related by blood, but are a family because they were each individually selected by the Light of the Abyss. Lily was brought to the Baskerville mansion after being accepted by the Light of the Abyss, where she met Lotti, Doug and Fang. Fang and Doug even got the Sign of the Devil tattooed on their faces to make Lily feel more accepted. Reim soon shot Lily in the head only to learn that Baskervilles cannot die, and Lily dragged Reim to a secluded part of the mansion to play with herself and Bandersnatch. Soon Fang stops Lily from 'playing' any longer, Fang is clearly dissappointed in Lily and he checks Reim's vitals, only to pronounce him as dead seconds later, making Lily cry. This was over heard by Break, who walks into the room. Break tries to make contact with Reim, only to find that Fang's words seem to be true, thus causing Break's sanity to snap and so he begins to fight the Baskervilles. Fang immediatly grabs Lily and runs into the forest outside of Yura's mansion, as it was a safer place to fight. Break catches up to them and Fang takes him on by himself. Fang admits that he has craved a fight with Break for a long time, and thinks to himself about how powerful Break is. Break gets the better hand in the fight and slashes Fang fatally through the chest, sending him to the ground. Soon though it is revealed that much like Lily, Fang could heal his wounds quickly and soon he got back up to fight Break once again. Fang summoned Tove, his chain, to battle as Lily did with Bandersnatch. Tove slashed through Break's side and Break finally realizes that he may not be able to beat both Baskervilles with their Chains. Break sees that that the only way to kill the Baskervilles was with Mad Hatter as they were built more like Chains and so Mad Hatter's power could affect them in theory, but this would also kill Break as he knew himself, though he was fine with that. Gilbert arrives, kicking Break down from behind. Gilbert summons Raven and takes Break's place in the fight. Raven spews forth blue flames that could potentially kill the Baskervilles, knowing this, Fang grabbed Lily and Tove and retreated into the forest once again. Lily recognizes Raven as Glen's old chain and Lily demands that Fang stops running so that they can go back and kill Gilbert, setting Raven free. Though Fang gets them fair distace away, Break and Gil find them again and they battle more. Lily pulls Reim's gun out and aims at Break when he comes at her. She was about to shoot it when Reim shouts her name, to her delight, distracting her while Break stabs at her. Fang, seeing the danger grabs Lily and pushes her out of the way of Break's sword, taking the fatal wound through his stomach, and as Break's sword held the concentrated power of Mad Hatter, Fang began to dissappate. Lotti arrives riding on Leon as Fang begins to fade, finally dying, Tove dissappearing with him as their contract had been nullified. Lotti manages to save Lily as Fang dies and the two escape, though Lotti had to fight back her tears for her fallen friend. Anime In the anime, during the Chain Invasion, Oz and Alice are ambushed by a chain that looks similar to Grim, Lotti, using Leon, Fang and Doug all appear and take down the chain to allow Oz and Alice to escape and carry out their destinies. They butchered many chains during the battle. Later when Oz is searching for his father in Sablier with Break, Alice and Gilbert, Lotti, Doug and Fang clear the way for them and show them where Oz's father is. Description Appearance F ang has spiky, silvery red hair, with piercings in both of his ears. He has slanted eyes and a short goatee. Fang seems to be fairly muscular and has an average height. He also has the tatoo of the Devil alongside his left cheek. Personality He has been shown to be the most polite Baskerville and treats fellow Baskerville Lily as his own. He also has a close relationship to Lotti and Doug who he has been partnered with for more than 100 years. Powers and Abilities *'Chain- 'See more: Tove '' *'Healing - Like all Baskervilles, Fang can heal any wound quickly, the only exceptions are damages done by Chains like Mad Hatter and Raven which have powers that affect any Abyss-related being. *'''Supernatural Strength and Speed Gallery ﻿ Baskervilles.jpg|Fang, Zwei and Zai at Oz's First Ceremony Fang 2.jpg|Fang fighting Elliot at Latowidge Fang 3.jpg|Fang destroys the First Sealing Stone Fang 5.jpg|Fang fighting Break Toobu.jpg|Fang with his Chain, Toobu Fang 4.jpg|Fang only seconds before his death Fang and Lily.jpg|Fang, Lily and Tove Chapter Appearences Trivia *He was the first of the Baskerville servants to die. *Fang appears to be the most sensible and polite Baskerville, as he was shown calming down Lotti and acting respectfully when Oz first encountered him in Latowidge. *Fang was impressed by Break's raw power that matched his when they fought at Isla Yura's mansion. *Fang appears to dislike killing, unlike his fellow Baskervilles who don't seem as bothered by it. This is supported by how Fang was so against his master's order to massacre in Sablier, and when he found Lily hurting Liam and Fang was clearly upset with Lily. Category:Male Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Servants Category:Human